the truth hurts
by ndubletaliette
Summary: There is no particular storyline to this fic, the main character is Michelle Connor from coronation street. Other characters will be involved such as Carla, Peter, Steve & Ryan. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic to do with Michelle Connor. (THINGS MAY BE TAKEN FROM WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN CORRIE, and may not in be in order). Other characters from coronation street will be involved such as Carla, Steve, Ryan, Peter and others maybe. **

**This is a short chapter purely just to see if people will read it and carry on reading it, I want to know what you think of it so please leave me reviews and tell me if you would like more of it! And if you think it's rubbish then you can tell me what to do to improve it. **

_It was just gone midnight, Ryan was out, and Michelle was waiting up for Steve to get home, as he said he was going for a quick pint at the pub. So much for a so-called quick pint, he'd been there since 8 that night. Michelle was getting anxious and tired waiting for him, and wasn't sure whether to just go to bed or not, but she had a feeling that something was wrong.._

_The next hour had past, and it was now 1 o'clock, Michelle was still laid on the sofa, still waiting for Steve. Ryan was suppose to be staying at his friends, well this is what Michelle thought. 2 more hours had past, it was now 3 o'clock and Michelle had fallen asleep on the sofa. Ryan still wasn't home, and neither was Steve. Michelle suddenly woke up to her phone ringing, but didn't have chance to answer the phone before it went off. She looked at her phone and realised that she had 7 missed call from Steve. What was so important why he was ringing her at this time in the morning? Had something happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**This will only be a quick update as I am on my phone and not able to go on my laptop and update till I get home!So please review still and tell me what you think.**

_Michelle made her way up to the hospital as quick as she costill not knowing what had happened she was worried sick about Ryan laying there in a hospital bed unconscious. Steve had been trying to contact Michelle for a while, but because she was asleep she had no idea what had gone on apart from Ryan being in hospital. She had finally arrived at the hospital and found out that Ryan was on ward 4, she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could to his room, to find him just laying there in the bed, not moving, not blinking, not doing anything. He had tubes up his nose and attached to his chest, he had a bandage around his head with blood oozing through it. _

_This was all too much for Michelle to take in seeing her son like that, she could feel herself welling up so she decided to go find Steve down in the cafe, have a coffee and try to calm down._


	3. Chapter 3

_Michelle had found Steve in the café downstairs, he looked rather calm, he didn't look stressed or anything so it couldn't of been that bad, Steve handed Michelle a coffee and they both just stood there.._

"Steve! What the hell has happened? So much for you only going to the pub for a quick pint!"

"Oh hi Michelle, yeah.. erm Lloyd kept me talking and I lost track of the time, anyway enough about me, has anyone told you what's happened to Ryan yet?"

"No they haven't that's what I'm bloody waiting for you to tell me now go on!"

"Well erm, Ryan had his drink spiked in town and then he collapsed and fell, that's why he has the bandage on his head because he fell onto the curb. Luckily the person that found him knew who he was so they rang me and told me, that's when I got a cab straight up to the hospital and tried ringing you, but you being the lazy arse you are were asleep"

_Michelle finished her coffee, and went to go back upstairs, this time Steve was with her. They both made there way into the lift and waited as it reached the 4th floor. Even though Ryan was still unconscious, Michelle went and sat on the chair next to his bed, held his hand and just stared at him. As she prepared to spend the night at the hospital, she tried to send Steve home so he could go have a good sleep, he wouldn't listen to her. He pulled up another chair next to hers, grabbed her hand and smiled. _

"Steve what are you doing? Why don't you go home and sleep, I'll be okay here with Ryan until he wakes up"

"No Michelle It's fine, I'm staying here whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving you when your son is lying in a hospital bed, What kind of man do you think I am?"

_She turned and smiled at him, so he smiled back at her, she looked into his eyes for a moment, then rested her head on his shoulder, with him then leaning his head on hers. Half an hour later.. Steve had noticed that Michelle had fallen asleep how she was sat, he left her in peace and rested his head back down on hers, closed his eyes, and realised how much he loved her. _

_Michelle opened here eyes and realised where she was, she lifted her head up which woke Steve up too. Ryan was still laid in the hospital bed, not moving. _

"Steve what time is it?"

"Erm one second let me just check my phone.."

_Steve checked his phone and realised it was 11 o'clock._

"Its 11 o'clock dear.. Wait a minute, Crap I'm late for work!"

_Steve quickly gave Michelle a kiss on the forehead and raced out the door to quickly get to work, leaving Michelle in the room with Ryan by herself. She hoped he would wake up soon.. The nurse came into the room, messed with a few buttons and a few tubes, gave Ryan an injection and then left. Michelle was confused about what they were doing to him, but didn't ask.. She just sat in the chair watching her son._

_Just over an hour had passed, and Ryan had started to wake up, he opened his eyes and saw his mum sat there In front of him._

"Ryan. Are you okay?"

"Yeah mum I'm fine, was just a shock I suppose"

"Can you remember what happened?"

"No, I can just remember having a drink, and then everything went blank"

_The nurse interrupted there conversation by coming into the room and telling Ryan that he could go home. She came and took all the tubes from out of him, and removed the bandage from his head revealing a cut that had stiches on it. Michelle grabbed Ryan's things from the side of the bed, and helped him down the stairs to the car. She helped him into the front seat, got in the car and drove home._


End file.
